


Moved In

by Pokeharvest



Series: One Piece One Shots/Drabbles [8]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, His heart is in the right place, Luffy Being Luffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27255394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeharvest/pseuds/Pokeharvest
Summary: Having dated Luffy for well over a year, you really shouldn't have been surprised that his idea of asking to move in with you was to come knocking on your door one day with boxes of his stuff on your doorsteps. And yet, you were still surprised.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Reader
Series: One Piece One Shots/Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989934
Kudos: 24





	Moved In

Having dated Luffy for well over a year, you really shouldn't have been surprised that his idea of asking to move in with you was to come knocking on your door one day with boxes of his stuff on your doorsteps. And yet, you were still surprised.

"Um...Why is all your stuff in boxes on my porch?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm moving in," he said while picking up one of the boxes and walking inside. You tried to remain calm, you really did.

" _What?!_ When did we discuss this?"

"Oh. Was I supposed to talk to you about this beforehand?" He stopped to look at you as he set down the box. You were about to yell, but remembered your front door was still open. Taking a deep breath, you replied as calmly as you could.

"Yes, Luffy. People usually talk about moving in together before actually doing it."

"Ooooooh. Oops." Luffy giggled, making that oh-so-adorable face that you loved. As much as you resisted, you felt your anger melt away. Sighing, you walked out of Luffy's way and towards your living room.

"It's okay, I have an extra guest room you can stay in," you said, grabbing your mug of tea from off the nearby coffee table and taking a sip. As he was putting another box inside, Luffy's smile quickly turned into a frown.

"Awww, I can't sleep with you?" You spat your tea out at his statement, coughing and choking on air. "Are you okay?" He asked, dropping the box he was carrying to rush over to your side.

"Y-Yeah, I'm good, it just uh...went down the wrong pipe." Luffy pouted.

"I hate it when that happens. I always end up choking on a bunch of delicious meat." Chuckling, you pat Luffy on the back.

"Alright, no moping. C'mon, we gotta help you move in."

———————————————————

As Luffy hung the last picture on the wall, he gave out a cry of joy.

"Finally! Now I can eat!" A look of horror suddenly grew on your face. You never thought about how high your food bill would go with Luffy living with you. Quickly getting up from your seat, you rushed over to stop Luffy.

"Um, actually, I was going to make dinner tonight!" You lied.

"Really?! That's great! I'll help!" It felt like liquid fear was injected straight into your bloodstream.

" _NO!_ Uh, I got it! I want to...celebrate your moving in! Let me take care of it tonight!" Luffy beamed that big smile of his.

"Aw, thanks! You're the best!" He gave you a quick kiss on your cheek before walking off to his new room. Sighing, you took out your phone and texted Sanji.

 **Y/N:** Hey, what did you do to make sure Luffy didn't eat you out of house and home?

Shoving your phone in your pocket, you grabbed some ingredients from your fridge. You really weren't planning on cooking, but now you had to make _something_. A chirp from your phone indicated Sanji's text back.

 **Sanji:** I put a lock on the fridge, why? Isn't Luffy still at the apartment? I saw him this morning before I left for work.

Grinning, you explained the situation to Sanji, imagining his reaction.

 **Sanji:** You're kidding.

 **Y/N:** Nope.

 **Sanji:** I'll come by after my shift and kill him if you want.

Laughing, you took a screenshot.

 **Y/N:** It's okay, I got it covered. Thanks, Sanji.

 **Sanji:** Anytime 💞

Placing your phone on a nearby counter out of the way, you pulled out a jar of spaghetti sauce and some ground meat you had. Setting a pot of water on the stove, you waited for it to boil before you put some noodles in. Humming to yourself as you made dinner, Luffy eventually wandered out of his room, nose sniffing the air.

"What are you making?! It smells so good!" He shouted, making you jump, nearly knocking the jar of sauce over.

"Don't scare me like that! I almost dropped this!" You chided, pouring the sauce into a separate pot to warm it up.

"Oops. Sorry," Luffy smiled. "Can I have some?"

"It's not ready yet." A few seconds of silence passed.

"Is it ready now?"

"I'll tell you when it's ready, Luffy. You can go back to your room, if you want. It's gonna be a while."

"Aw, but I wanna stay with you!" It felt like Cupid had shot you in the heart a thousand times. Luffy was so sweet without even knowing it.

"Luffy!" You teased, blush rising. "Fine, you can help by stirring the noodles. Don't eat any, though!" He cheered as you handed him the wooden spoon, and carefully stirred the noodles as instructed. Once the noodles and meat were cooked, you turned off the stove burners and put everything into bowls for the two of you. You two ate dinner at the table, talking about everything and nothing. Belly now full, you stood up, taking all the dirty dishes with you.

"I wanna help!" Luffy exclaimed, jumping up from his seat and rushing to the sink.

"Alright, I'll wash, and you'll dry, okay?" He nodded vigorously, towel already in hand. To your surprise, he dried the dishes a lot better than you thought he would.

———————————————————

"I'm gonna go to bed now, Luffy," you called out from your room.

"What?! Why so early?"

"We have a big day tomorrow, remember? We're going to that amusement park with everyone."

"Oh, yeah! I'll go to bed early, too!" Luffy immediately burst into your room, pillow under his arm. Already half under the covers, you just stared at him.

"What are you doing?"

"Going to bed."

"Your room is that way," you pointed.

"But your bed is here." Another thousand arrows to the heart for you. Scooting over, you patted the spot in bed next to you. Luffy dived in, causing you to bounce up a bit. "Your bed is so comfy!" He exclaimed. "I can just...fa...ll...as...leep..."

"I think that was faster than Zoro's ever fallen asleep," you thought to yourself, pulling the covers tighter over the two of you. The sound of Luffy's soft breathing quickly lulled you to sleep.

———————————————————

You awoke to a strange smell. Almost like...

"Smoke...!" You thought, jolting upright. Luffy wasn't in the bed. Scrambling out of the room, you ran to find him only to see him trying to make something over the stove.

"Oh hey! You're up! I'm making you some eggs!" Letting out a sigh of relief, you gently took the pan from him.

"Thank you, Luffy...I can make my own breakfast-"

"No! I want to make you breakfast in bed! That's what Sanji said a good boyfriend does!" You had to hold back a chuckle, and went to go clean your precious pan.

"Okay, if you really want to make me something, you can make me a bowl of cereal."

"What do you wanna drink?"

"Tea sounds good. Tea with a little bit of milk?"

"Okay!" Luffy beamed as he proceeded to grab the necessary items from the cabinets and fridge. "Go back to your room, I'll give you breakfast in bed!" Going against all instincts telling you to stay and make sure Luffy didn't destroy your house, you nodded and went back to bed. A few minutes later, Luffy came bounding into your room, cereal and cup in hand.

"Here you go!" Taking the bowl in your hands, you noticed something a little...off about the...milk? Cautiously taking a bit of the liquid in your spoon and sipping it, instant realization hit you.

"Luffy, why is there tea instead of milk in the cereal?" Scratching his head, Luffy began to explain himself.

"Well, you wanted some cereal, but I used the last of the milk for your tea, so I put your cereal in tea." Holding in a laugh, you put the cereal down on your nightstand and pointed to the cup Luffy was still holding.

"Then what's that?"

"Oh this?" He said, offering the cup to you. "This is a nice hot cup of coffee! Since you didn't get a cup of tea." Gently grasping the cup from him, you couldn't help but notice something.

"It's not hot."

"Well then...it's a nice cup of coffee!" Putting the cup to your lips, you took a sip. Luffy frowned when he saw your face instantly turn into a sour grimace.

"Um...I don't want to sound mean, but this is _terrible_."

"It's a cup of coffee!"

"I'm not even sure if it is coffee." A quizzical, somewhat defeated look was now on Luffy's face.

"...Cup?" Setting the cup down next to your bowl, you got out of your bed and gave Luffy a peck on the cheek.

"Yes, and it's a wonderful cup. Thank you for making me breakfast, Luffy." The biggest smile you had ever seen had bloomed on his face. "C'mon, go get ready. We have to leave by nine." After the both of you had gotten dressed and ready to leave, Luffy was already halfway out the door.

"Hey, Luffy? Forgetting something?" You called to him. He stopped in his tracks.

"Oh! Yeah!" He strode over and kissed you straight on the lips. As he pulled back, an enormous smile was on his face. You held up his straw hat, a small blush contrasting your attempted look of neutrality and stoicism.

"I meant this, but thank you anyway."

"Oh hey! Thanks!" He took his hat from your hands and continued to walk out the door. Stepping outside and locking the door, you let out a small chuckle and shook your head. Living with Luffy was gonna be a challenge, but you welcomed it with open arms.

"Hey, can I sleep with you every night?" Luffy yelled from the car.

" _LUFFY!_ "

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this a little over a year after I wrote this and I can say with full confidence that I still don't know how to write Luffy. oops


End file.
